survive_the_trialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament Rules
Prelude Tournament Rules The the official rules to the Tournament Prelude were posted by HABIT on Tumblr on December 6, 2017. TREAT EACH RULE AS YOUR NEW RELIGION, AND I AS YOUR GOD. RULE ONE: KEEP YOUR BODY BREATHING. RULE TWO: ABANDON ALL FORMS OF CONTROL AS YOU ENTER. YOU ARE NOTHING BEYOND A NUMBER. DO NOT ACT LIKE YOU MEAN ANYTHING MORE. RULE THREE: DO NOT CROSS ME. THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES. YOU WILL BE GONE THE INSTANT YOU ACT UP, NO REPEAL. Official Tournament Rules The official Tournament rules were posted in the #rules channel of the SurviveTheTrials Discord on May 15, 2018. THESE RULES ARE LAW HERE. DO NOT BREAK THEM. 1: DO NOT SPEAK TO ME PERSONALLY UNLESS SPOKEN TO. 2: DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR LEADERS. 3: DO NOT SPAM MY CHAT WITH UNRELATED NONSENSE. 4: DO NOT HARM/MAIM/WOUND/ OR KILL OTHER RABBITS. 5: DO NOT INVITE ANYTHING INTO MY CHAT. KEEP ALL INNER DEMONS AT BAY OR DIE. 6: DO NOT MESSAGE ME OUTSIDE OF PERSONAL AFFAIRS. 7: DO NOT EXPIRE EARLY. KEEP YOUR BODY BREATHING. THIS TIME THERE ARE NO SECOND CHANCES. After posting the rules, HABIT officially declared them effective in the #the-gathering-hall channel. An extension to Rule 4 was added on May 16: : EXTENSION TO RULE 4: DO NOT KILL/MAIM/WOUND/TORTURE/MURDER/ ANYBODY OUTSIDE OF THIS CHAT THAT MAY CAUSE COMPLICATIONS TO YOU BEING ON DISCORD AND NOT IN A PRISON CELL. I'M NOT DEALING WITH LEGAL TROUBLE HERE YOU ALL PLAY FAIR OR YOU DO NOT PLAY AT ALL. On June 20, Rule 4 was eliminated. Eliminations The official statement on eliminations was posted in the #message-board channel on May 16: : ELIMINATIONS WILL NOT END IN YOUR DEATH. IF I WANTED YOU DEAD, YOU WOULD NOT BE HERE. INSTEAD, YOUR CHANCE OF WINNING AND ABILITY TO PARTICIPATE WILL BE STRICKEN AND YOU WILL BECOME A SPECTATOR. AS SPECTATOR YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE TO SHARE ANY INFORMATION THROUGH DM'S TO ACTIVE PLAYERS. IF I FIND OUT, THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENTS. AS THE GAME GOES ON, OPPORTUNITIES WILL ARISE TO ALLOW THOSE ELIMINATED TO HAVE A SHOT AT COMING BACK IN, BUT THESE CHANCES WILL NOT COME WITHOUT A PRICE. IN ADDITION, IF AT ANY TIME YOU FEEL THAT YOU ARE NOT UP FOR THE TASK OF CONTINUING ON TO WIN, YOU MAY REQUEST ELIMINATION AND SPECTATE. : NONE OF YOU WILL DIE HERE. THIS IS A DISCORD. IT'S ON A COMPUTER. IT IS WORDS ON A SCREEN . CAUSE ANY TROUBLE FOR ME BY BREAKING RULES TO A POINT WHERE I MUST PERSONALLY STEP IN? WELL, YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF WHAT THAT PUNISHMENT WILL BE. : CAUSE ANY TROUBLE FOR ME BY BREAKING RULES TO A POINT WHERE I MUST PERSONALLY STEP IN? WELL, YOU'LL SEE FOR YOURSELF WHAT THAT PUNISHMENT WILL BE. : - REGARDS :) Deals : DEALS: : DEALS ARE SACRED AND CAN NOT, NOR WILL THEY BE REVERSED UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE. DEALS ARE DESIGNED UNDER A SET OF RULES THAT ACT INDEPENDENTLY FROM MY TOURNAMENT'S RULES, AS THEY ARE MORE PERSONAL TO ME. : RULES ABIDING TO DEALS: IF YOU WANT SOMETHING, YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING. IF YOUR DEAL INVOLVES ME, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO MANIPULATE THE OUTCOME AT ANY POINT IN TIME WITH ZERO COMPLAINT. IF YOU TAKE FROM ME, I TAKE FROM YOU TENFOLD. AN EYE FOR AN EYE. YOU CAN NOT DEAL TO WIN. YOU CAN NOT DEAL TO LIVE. YOU CAN NOT DEAL TO DIE. YOU CAN NOT DEAL TO HARM. : DEAL REQUIREMENTS: : FIVE PLAYERS ARE REQUIRED AS SACRIFICE FOR THE DEAL TO BE OFFERED. I CAN STILL DECLINE AFTER OFFERING, THE ELIMINATIONS WILL REMAIN. ONLY LEADERS CAN CONFIRM DEAL OFFERINGS. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT UP WITH THEM. PLAYERS ARE ONLY ALLOWED ONE DEAL OFFERING. THIS WILL NOT BE AMENDED. : TO REITERATE. ANYONE CAN MAKE A DEAL, BUT LEADERS ARE THE ONES THAT ACCEPT THE SACRIFICE. I CAN DENY ANY DEAL OFFERING POST SACRIFICE. I CAN CHANGE THE OUTCOME OF A DEAL IF I SEE FIT, SHOULD IT DISTURB MY TOURNAMENT. On May 24, HABIT altered the requirements: : HERE IS HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO PLAY OUT FROM NOW ON. : DEALS WILL REQUIRE FIVE ELIMINATIONS BEFORE ACCEPTANCE. DEATH WILL NO LONGER BE A FACTOR. IF YOU FUCK WITH ME, YOU GET ME. #30 WILL NO LONGER BE PLAYING UNTIL THEY HAVE REPAYED ME FOR ALL OF THE SUFFERINGS OF THE DEAD, AND I FEEL ADEQUATELY QUENCHED WHEN IT COMES TO HOW FUCKING ANGRY I AM RIGHT NOW. TRIALS WILL NOW ONLY BE FIVE DAYS. NOT SEVEN DAYS. I WILL NO LONGER BE TALKING TO YOU ALL AS EQUALS, YOU HAVE YOUR OVERSEERS IN THE CHAT FOR THAT. DON'T TALK TO ME. DON'T PING ME. DON'T FUCK WITH ME. WHEN I SHOW UP, I WILL ANNOUNCE OR I WILL REAP. ONE OF THE TWO. THE GAME WILL CONTINUE AS PLANNED. On June 7, HABIT (now AMARANTHINE) declared: : "Deals will no longer be accepted. Resistance will no longer be allowed." Other/Unspoken Numerous other rules and stipulations were added by HABIT as necessary. *ANYTHING YOU NEED TO SEE WILL BE POSTED the #message-board channel. *00 SUGGESTED I USE THE "VOICES" NAME TO SET MYSELF APART FROM THE THING SOME OF YOU DEALT WITH IN YOUR MEMORIES, SO I WILL BE DOING THAT. ADDRESS ME AS SO. *FOLLOWING THE STORM OF TODAY'S CHAT, YOU ALL WILL BE REQUIRED TO WORK TOGETHER. IN FIGHTING WILL BE PUNISHED. GET ALONG OR YOU LOSE, AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO LOSE BEFORE THE GAMES BEGIN, DO YOU? (Est. 5/16/18) *FORGET YOUR PAST. LIVE IN THE PRESENT. DO NOT FUCKING FORGET THAT. (Est. 5/19/18) *NOTHING GOD OR MAN, OR ANYTHING IN BETWEEN, CAN GET PAST ME. NOTHING SNEAKS IN. NOTHING SNAKES ITS WAY INTO MY FUCKING TOURNAMENT WITHOUT ME KNOWING. SO YOU CAN LIE, YOU CAN GLITTER UP THE FUCKING TRUTH, BUT YOU CAN NOT TRICK ME. (Est. 5/21/18) *AS WE REACH WHAT I COULD CALL A HALF-WAY MARK IN THIS TOURNAMENT, ELIMINATIONS WILL BECOME FINAL, UNLESS I HAVE REASON TO REVOKE THEM. PLAY SMART, PLAY SAFE. THERE ARE NO MORE SECOND CHANCES. (Est. 5/30/18) *IF YOU SAY ANYTHING BEYOND YOUR SUBMISSION IN THE TRIAL SUBMISSION CHAT, YOU ARE ELIMINATED. (Est. 5/30/18) *AS THE GOD HERE I HAVE ANY AND EVERY RIGHT TO CHANGE THE RULES OF MY GAME. (Est. 7/2/18) Category:Content